1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calculator emulation apparatus which causes a small electronic computer, such as a scientific electronic calculator, to be emulated on a personal computer (PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a small electronic computer, such as a scientific electronic calculator, capable of performing a wide variety of calculations, including functional calculus, has been widely used.
Such a scientific electronic calculator can be emulated by an emulator functioning on a PC as on, for example, the computer emulation apparatus filed by the same applicant (disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-297095 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-116509).
FIG. 15 shows a conventional operating screen when a scientific electronic calculator emulator is caused to function on a PC.
In FIG. 15, a scientific electronic calculator emulation screen GE is displayed on the left of the PC screen. When a desired key on the keyboard KB is specified by the mouse cursor and clicked, a process corresponding to the key operation is executed and the contents displayed on the calculator display DP are updated.
At this time, the history data of the key input on the keyboard KB can be recorded as key log data and displayed as a log screen GL to the right of the emulation screen GE. The key log data displayed on the log screen GL can be reproduced later without any change, which enables an identical calculator operation to be reproduced.
A keyboard with a keyboard log acquisition and reproduction function capable of recording key log data corresponding to the user operation and reproducing the recorded key log data has been considered as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 08-241153.
With the conventional scientific electronic calculator emulation apparatus, the scientific electronic calculator emulation screen GE and log screen GL are displayed side by side and the key log data for the scientific electronic calculator is displayed and recorded. The recorded key log data is reproduced later, thereby reproducing a calculator operation.
The key log data displayed on the log screen GL is a history of each item of key data corresponding to the keyboard key operation. Therefore, for key log data for a calculation formula, what calculation the series of key logs corresponds to can be predicted.
However, for key log data when special functions, such as a static calculation function or a graph drawing function, are used, function keys “F1” to “F6” for specifying a desired function from the displayed function selection menu are combined mostly with menu selection cursor keys “↑” and “↓” to create key log data. Therefore, it is difficult to recognize what such a series of key logs is doing.
Accordingly, it has been difficult to modify the key log data on the log screen GL to carry out a different process.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to provide a calculator emulation apparatus and a calculator emulation program which enable the user to easily recognize what process is to be carried out by a series of key logs displayed on a log screen when, for example, a scientific electronic calculator is emulated on a PC.